This is an administrative supplement request (PA-18-591) in response to NOT-AG-18-008 Disease focused (Alzheimer's and its related Dementias (AD/ADRD)-focused Administrative supplements for NIH grants that are not on Alzheimer's disease) to our ongoing NIH grant1R01AG052986-01A1 entitled ?In vivo and in vitro systems to validate geronic proteins and their mechanisms of action?. This project aims to deliver new insights into the possibility of rejuvenation by circulating substances using animal models. There are no Alzheimer's Disease-related studies proposed in this grant. circulating development that and of hippocampal response to NOT-AG-18-008, we request funds test the hypothesis that geronic peptides, substances with contrasting levels in young and aged animals, impact the onset of phenotype in a murine model of AD (directly relevant to Aim 1 of the parent grant). We recently published changes in brain oscillations (EEG) in this rat model of AD ( precedes brain pathology behavioral changes in rats carrying human mutations predictive of AD [1; see below for details] . The goal our proposed studies is to determine whether the geronic peptide, oxytocin, alters the onset of cortical and oscillatory abnormalities, histological changes and behaviors identified in In to TgF344-AD Rats) TgF344-AD rats.